Wonders of the Human Mind
by merc with a mouth
Summary: Tony is stuck babysitting a young Peter Parker, what happens when he discovers that the boy has an IQ twice the size of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Wonders of the Human Mind

**Summary**: Tony is stuck babysitting a young Peter Parker, what happens when he discovers that the boy has an IQ twice the size of his.

**Warnings**: This fix contains Yaoi Slash BL boyxboy

**Disclaimer**: I do not have not and will not ever own the rights to neither Spiderman or Iron Man all rights go to their proper owners who by the way is no me.

**A/N:** In this story its starts off with Peter an eight year old and Tony twenty-one their ages will progress in the story and smut won't ensue until Peters at least eighteen. And yes I do realize just how stupid the title is, I'm not that good with coming up with names.

**Chapter 1: Baby Sitting**

Baby sitting, Tony couldn't believe that he'd got stuck babysitting. When Osborne had called him and told him to fly to NY right away that they needed to discuss urgent matters Tony somehow didn't think that he was going to be stuck babysitting. But in the interest of achieving a future partnership with Oscorp he had to comply with all of Normans demands no matter how old they were. What was this kid four years old looking up at him with his head cocked to the side as though asking him 'What do we do now'.

Tony had no idea what to do next and he couldn't even hand the kid over to Pepper she had taken a personal day to attend to some family crisis or whatever Tony wasn't really listening to her when she told him. He sighed softly to himself before finally addressing the boy standing in front of him. "So what's your name kid?" he asked

"My names Peter, Peter Parker" he said before his face twisted to an indignant expression "And I'm not a kid I'm going to be nine in two months" he stated matter o factly.

"Whatever, look" Tony said in an uninterested tone "I'm going to take you back to my house for a few hours until Osborne comes to pick you up and take you back to your uncle" he informed the young boy as he ushered him onto his private jet.

The plane ride was silent as Peter conked out within the first thirty seconds of boarding the flight, he was woken up not much later by Tony softly tapping him on the shoulder and telling him they had arrived. The first thing Peter realized was that he was no longer in the plane but rather he found himself in a car in front of a large house on the beach.

Peters mouth dropped open his eyes wide as saucers as he looked at the mansion before him, he always thought that Harry's house was huge but the Osborne's mansion had nothing on Tony. As soon as the door was open Peter immediately ran into the house exploring all of the expensive things he'd never had a real chance to be exposed to before. He touched anything he could get his hands save for the few things that Tony had told him were very expensive and priceless so he was not allowed to touch them.

It didn't take long for Peter's excitement to die down which much to Toni's horror had only happened within the first fifteen minutes of his entering his home. Then Peter looked up at him with that same expression he had before only this time he voiced his opinion. "I'm bored what do I do now?" he asked.

"I don't know I've never been in charge of a kid before" Tony stated bluntly, Peter merely rolled his eyes and continued looking at him with that same expression on his face except this time his blue eyes were tinted with annoyance.

Tony could tell that Peter was losing his patience fast, but what was he supposed to do he had no games or anything. He looked around the room for something to occupy the boy's obviously short attention span. Until he spotted a dry erase board and a marker. He walked over to them a handed them to Peter with a simple "Here kid go nuts"

Peter took the board and marker over to the glass table in front of him and began writing what Tony could only assume was some kid gibberish seeing as how the second Peters back was turn he immediately went down to his lab to continuing working on another project. It didn't take Tony long to realize just how wrong it was to leave an eight year old upstairs alone in his house at the many different hazardous things around up there, in his defense he hadn't designed the house for entertain kids. So with a sheet of paper containing many different equations and what not in his hands he made his way back upstairs.

He sat down next to Peter not even sparing the boy a passing glance and immediately when to work on the long string of complicated equations that was set out before him. He worked the problems again and again and again but couldn't figure out what was wrong with it; he knew something was wrong for sure he just couldn't figure out what. "This doesn't make any sense" he cried out in frustrations startling Peter causing the small boy jumped out of his chair, Tony had completely forgotten he was still there.

Peter set down his marker and looked at the different sheets of paper set out before him before turning to tony and simply saying "That's because your math is wrong".

"I know that it's wrong but I don't know what is wrong" he snapped annoyed that the little boy before him decided to mock him by saying things that he already knew. "I've reworked these numbers a hundred different times but it just keeps coming out wrong"

Peter looked down at the math for a good thirty seconds before saying in an apathetic tone "The 65th digit of pi isn't seven its nine" Tony stared at him for a while before turning back to the long string of numbers he had substituted into the equation and realized that Peter was right. "Oh the answers sixteen" he heard the smaller boy muse softly causing him to turn his attention to the white board he'd given the boy moments ago.

There was a string of complicated equations random mathematical symbols things he hadn't seen until at least his freshman year in college stuff that a mere eight year old little boy solved seconds ago, an eight year old little boy that also managed to corrected his math. He continued to stare for a moment as Peter erased the board and set another problem up smiling and humming a tuneless song as though what had just transpired was completely normal thing that average eight year olds do.

"How did you know the 65th digit of pi, how are you solving those math problems" Tony finally choked out after he recovering from most his initial shock.

Peter merely shrugged his shoulders as though it wasn't a big deal "I don't know, math has always been easy for me I guess I can understand certain information faster than others" was the only explanation that he offered Tony. Who continued to stare at the boy in shock at the simple explanation he had offered him it couldn't have been that simple sure he'd heard of many people being geniuses hell he was one himself but this was just ridiculous.

He tore the board and marker out of Peters hands earning a small hey in protest and began jotting down one of the hardest equations he could think of before handing it back to Peter "Here solve this" he instructed before getting up to go the counter and retrieve a scientific calculator. But upon his return Peter offered him the solved equation looking up at him expectantly asking for another. The rest of the day was spent much of the same until Tony was forced to take Peter back to NY but not before making arrangements for another visit from Peter.

**A/N: I personally have no idea whether or not I will be updating this story I really only wrote this because there aren't enough Tony/Peter fics out there so if you like this fic please tell me before I officially attach a discontinued sign on here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Wonders of the Human Mind

**Summary**: Tony is stuck babysitting a young Peter Parker, what happens when he discovers that the boy has an IQ twice the size of his.

**Warnings**: This fix contains Yaoi Slash BL boyxboy

**Disclaimer**: I do not have not and will not ever own the rights to neither Spiderman or Iron Man all rights go to their proper owners who by the way is no me.

**A/N:** At first I wasn't going to continue this fic because unfortunately I lost my muse but thanks to Kamagong's lovely review I forced myself to hunt it down and drag it back kicking and screaming. So now here we are in the second chapter of 'Wonders of the Human Mind. Again thanks so much Kamagong this chapter would not have been possible without you. I hope this makes your day, Kamagong.

**Chapter 2: **I Don't Need Your Coddling

He was the illustrious Tony Stark. _The fucking Tony Stark_. He was the same Tony Stark who happened to build a super advanced suit of armor in the middle of nowhere. He was the billionaire Tony Stark. He was the owner of Stark industries. He was stuck watching SpongeBob Square pants with an eight year old.

The show didn't even make any sense the sponges that belonged in the ocean looked nothing like the yellow kitchen sponges that you used to was your dishes with. At least that's the look Tony assumed they were going for seeing as how, he'd never washed dishes before in his life, ever.

The only thing worse than this show was the one about the little Hispanic girl who ran around the place with a talking monkey and played with magic stars. Why the hell did she need help finding rainbow mountain if the mapped talks, it fucking talks?

Tony had tried without avail to get Peter away from the TV because really there was so much more important things that they could be doing with their time like reviewing the notes in the black and white spiral notebook Peter brought with him but refuses to show Tony.

Tony watches the TV screen with vigilance and ninja like persistence so that the moment the show ends and the credits are going up he shuts it off before Peter can see what comes next.

"Hey" Peter's voice calls out in protest

"Hey is for horses and sometimes cows but pigs don't eat it cause they don't know how" Tony recites the rhyme he learned when he was, well he's not sure how old he was when he learned it, but Peter's confusion is just enough to side track him from the TV long enough to be lead down to Tony's work place.

"Now let me see that book of yours" Tony asks his hand out stretched, and Peter hands him the spiral notebook without truly realizing he did. Instead his eyes are glued to Tony's workplace that has machinery Peter's only dreamed of seeing.

Tony thumbs through Peter's book, his expression is amazed. The different equations and blueprints scrawled all over the book in every available space, it still amazes Tony that Peter has written all this. Peter is still only eight years old and as much as Tony hates to admit it, some of the things Peter has written are confusing.

"What is all this?" he asks Peter who his inches away from the Transmooker device (**A/N:** I will be surprised if anyone gets that joke, and if you do you get your own free muffin) he's been working on.

"Huh" Peter asks breaking out of his stupor to walk over to Tony and his notes. "Oh that's the theory of relativity."

"Hasn't that already been solved" Tony asks bewildered

"Not correctly" Peter says shaking his head.

"And what about these" Tony asks flipping to the page of the blueprints

"Oh, those are schematics" Peter answers his eye again drawn towards the Transmooker device.

"Well I know that, but what are they schematics for" Tony rolls his eyes and turns Peter's head so that it's facing him.

"They're for a device that I'm working on. I'm trying to create something that'll make an electromagnetic pulse strong enough to manipulate the light rays around a specific object, throwing it into the negative zone, making it appear invisible. But so far it's just on paper I'm missing some key variables that I can't seem to figure out, I've been working on it for six months" Peter's voice sounds frustrated and desperate.

"Ah" Tony nods his head slowly as he continues to read over Peter's notes looking for what the boy missed. "Well, maybe if you got a larger power source" Tony offers

Peter stares at him like he's grown a second head "I factored in a power source greater than an atomic bomb, what's more powerful than that" Peter asks skeptically.

Tony smirks and points at his chest that houses his miniature arc reactor "I could think of something" he says motioning towards his work bench where they immediately set out to work.

When Pepper walks into Tony's workplace she braces herself for many a different odd scenarios, she does not however expect to find Tony drawing out schematics with Jarvis and a nine year old kid. "What are you doing to this poor kid" Pepper gasps slightly rushing over to the two. Pepper has known Tony for as long as she can remember and he wasn't what one would call the best influences.

"Kid" Peter says indignantly "I have an IQ twice the size of Einstein's, I don't need your cuddling" Peter pouts softly with his arms folded across his chest.

Tony laughs loudly, and Pepper just continues to stare not knowing what to make of the situation.

**A/N: **Yes, yes I know that this was really short but don't worry Kamagong the next chapter will be much larger.


End file.
